


#1 Trusted Brand

by Rag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aliens, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grubs (Homestuck), Grubscars, Lack of Communication, Moirails With Pails, Oral Sex, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Polyamory, Quadrant Confusion, Sexual Roleplay, Top Drop, Vaginal Fingering, Weird Biology, Xeno, little kink, lusus kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: Karkat and Kanaya explore quadrants and the magical world of lusus/grub roleplay





	#1 Trusted Brand

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to disclaimer land  
> -read the tags, this deals with heavy kink stuff  
> -writing a story where kanaya boinks a dude doesnt mean i think shes not gay in canon  
> -read at your own discretion  
> -this story has background davekat and rosemary (with open communication)

 

Kanaya tried to replicate the chirps of hermit crabs as she pet Karkat’s skin. She’d looked that up before coming to his home to do this. She’d tried to ask what kind of noises his lusus made, but he’d clammed up (ha). For someone who’d wanted so badly to engage in lusus-grub play, it was impossibly difficult to get him to tell her exactly what he actually wanted to get out of this.

That was okay, Kanaya was happy to pick up the slack. Or more. Kanaya, perhaps, jumped a bit quickly on the opportunity to engage in lusus-grub play with her moirail. Okay. Kanaya, perhaps, pushed the issue when he vaguely mentioned it, because it sounded fascinating and she’d been curious and the stars had aligned to bring her where she was, in Karkat’s bed, chittering in his ear as he trembled, bound and gasping, in her lap.

*

They’d been piling, as one does with one’s moirail. Kanaya was papping Karkat, enjoying it as much as she was looking forward to trading places later that evening. Karkat gave a delightful pap, so soothing and conciliatory, but Kanaya was more than happy to provide that for him, too. There was a deep rightness about doing this with him on either side of the hand and hugs. Both of their evolutionary drives knew this was an all-too-rare satisfying and probably sustainable quadrant match made in heaven.

“Sustainable” was debatable with the occasional quadrant blurring shenanigans. Karkat made it difficult to stay in one quadrant. Rose was fine with that. Dave was apparently fine with it, too, as long as they all talked it out should any lasting red feelings develop. Maybe it was playing with fire, but it seemed silly to Kanaya to not go with the flow. So much wasted energy, going against the flow. And towards what end? Maintaining human-standard monogamy and troll-standard quadrant boundaries? Better to play with the fire than let it sit in her hand until it burned.

Well, she was papping Karkat and smiling as he purred into her chest. Eventually, it was Karkat’s turn to pap her. She melted. When Karkat was stroking her hair like that, her mind could go blank. She could let go and drift in safe, calm, trust.

They got to talking. One subject led to another. Eventually they were discussing their human partners and their kinks. Apparently Dave seemed to want some kind of human-style not-blackrom-but-kind-of-blackrom thing, but got too shy to talk about it every time he tried. Kanaya offered what little troubleshooting her dismal experience had to offer. Eventually, she mentioned that she was far too nervous to tell Rose she sometimes wanted to act like her lusus. It was acutely relevant, see.

Karkat’s hand stopped petting her, and she realized what she’d said. Papping skills as truth serum, damn it. Lusus play, casually dropped in Karkat’s lap like it wasn’t a filthy, steaming taboo of a turd. She decided to play it off like she’d meant to say it. She probably wasn’t very convincing, but Karkat liked her too much to call her on it.

“Does that disgust you?” she asked.

“No. Fuck no, I’m not going to judge you for that shit,” he said, and he started scratching her scalp again, running his fingertips over the base of her horns. She was, possibly, drooling a little, and her eyes fluttered shut. “Just fucking surprised. I didn’t think you’d be into that.”

“Are _you_ into it?” she’d asked, half-jokingly.

Karkat hesitated.

It was hard to think what with the papping, but she knew he’d waited too long to respond. She gently pushed his hand away. “Really, now?”

“I didn’t say shit.”

“Do you and Dave…”

“Do I ask Dave to act like my fucking lusus when we haphazardly shove our arousal hemispheres together? Of course I do, why do you even have to fucking ask?”

Kanaya laughed a little. She saw two ways this could end, and decided to go for it. She was playing with fire already. Why not throw some human-style decorative incendiary devices into the mix too?

“Do you, maybe… with me?”

Karkat didn’t respond for a while, but she could feel his blood heating up even warmer. “Do you want that?” he finally said.

“Sure. It could be fun.”

“Hmm. Mm. Uh.”

He was so cute when he was shy. “Is that a no?”

“No. Fuck- I mean, no to the no. Fuck. If you’re, into that, okay.”

Kanaya relaxed, and he started gently papping her again. He always had a bad case of the itchy pap fingers, had to get comforting as fast and much as possible. “This may call for some advance planning.”

“Yeah. Fuck. Okay.”

Kanaya relaxed into Karkat’s hand, and focused on those calming sensations instead of the rapid beats of her heart.

*

Okay, so, fine, it was her idea. But Karkat was really, really into it.

*

The next time Kanaya went to Karkat’s home, she wore a white dress. She’d designed it simulate the ghastly paleness of a lusus. She _had_ offered to sew up a large, elaborate, crab-like suit, complete with claws and eyestalks, but Karkat vehemently refused. He also refused her offer of a grub suit.

(

Quoth:

CG: NO, OH MY GOD, BLEACH MY FUCKING EYES AND NEVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN.

Quoth, an hour later:

CG: NEXT TIME YOU COME OVER ARE WE GOING TO

CG: YOU KNOW

GA: I Could Not Possibly Claim To Know What You Were Talking About Now Could I

CG: OH MY GOD, YOU OVERSATURATED PUS WAFFLE, JUST SAY YES OR NO.

GA: We Certainly Could, Couldn’t We. That’s Just A Thing We Could Do. If We Wanted To.

CG: OKAY

CG: THAT’S A YES, RIGHT?

GA: It Would Appear So

CG: OKAY

CG: NOW, FOR REAL, NEVER FUCKING SPEAKING OF THAT AGAIN

GA: Speak Of What

CG: ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING

)

He didn’t refuse the offer of binding his hands and feet, and Kanaya was more than happy to restrain him. Wrigglers, after all, had no hands or feet. They had stubs they could use to walk towards food or away from danger. If Karkat wanted to move, he either had to writhe around like an inchworm or ask her to move him. The fact made Kanaya’s breathing pick up.

Karkat’s eyes were glassy by the time she finished tying the knots on his ankles. His slit already bled translucent pink, but she wouldn’t touch that for a while yet. She wanted to play with this, have fun with it, for her moirail as much as herself.

“Tell me your safety word?”

“Copper.”

“Very good.” She leaned over and papped him gently, then sat on the bed behind him, against the wall. He leaned into her, warm and velvety. She ran her hand and the soft white fabric on her arm down the skin of his torso, avoiding the swelling grubscars. She chittered, like his crab lusus might have chittered, and the tip of Karkat’s bulge peeked from between his legs.

“Have you eaten today?” she whispered harshly between clicks.

“No.”

Kanaya had wondered if he’d be his usual fighty, loud, overcompensating self for this. She’d figured she would have to work him down a little bit. Fascinating that he was so quick to submit. Maybe it was shyness. Maybe she actually had to work him _up._

“That’s okay. I hunted for you.” She ran a thumb over a grubscar, and his breath hitched in his throat.

The talking made her feel a little silly. Lusi didn’t communicate with words. A lusus and its ward communicated in other ways, like clicks, body language, mental connection. There was no way for Kanaya to mimic that. Without words, she couldn’t communicate anything with more nuance than anger, approval, happiness, sadness, etc. She hoped the clicks, halting speech, and implications that he was her ward would make up for the uncanny strangeness of a talking lusus.

(Maybe it also helped her not feel like she was roleplaying her dead Mother Grub. But she wasn’t thinking about that. Neither one of them were talking about their lusi here. That would be weird.)

There was also the exhilarating, almost sickening matter of how intimate this was. They’d dabbled in the red quadrant before, but it was different. _That_ was more along the lines of Karkat turning cherry-red when he unsheathed during a papping session, Kanaya offering a hand/nook, and the two of them enjoying messing around before getting back to some even cuddlier (and sweatier) moirail time. It was never like this.

This was… more of something she’d do with Rose, which was uncomfortable to think about. But, at the same time, it also wasn’t even approaching what she did with Rose - not in any of the ways that she was pretty sure were the ones that counted, at least. Karkat wasn’t her matespirit, and she didn’t want that to change. She would lose her fucking mind. He probably would, too.

Karkat didn’t seem put off by the weirdness of a talking lusus (or how crazy close this was). His hips wiggled, his arms fought against the bindings to no avail.

“You’ll have to prepare the meat,” she said. “Do you know how, or do I have to show you?”

“Kanaya, holy shit.”

“Don’t call me that, grubby,” Kanaya said, gently but firmly. A sick thrill ran up her spine. She really liked talking to Karkat like he was her grub. This was so taboo and strange. Her _moirail_ , who could turn her to mush in more ways than one, bound up as her little grub. Normally so loud and demanding, now naked, trembling, and so soft for her, willingly sharing it with her. It made her swell with protection and warmth.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“You’re forgiven.” She ran both hands over his sides and sniffed his hair long, hard, animal. “Where were you today?”

“I-I- was just at home.”

“You don’t smell like home. Did you meet another troll? Did they try to hurt you?”

“N-no.”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” she whispered. Karkat moaned softly. Nice. “I’ll snap them in half if they come too close.” She clicked several times, like she was getting too angry to communicate just from thinking about someone hurting her little grub. “I’ll eat them myself and leave their blood on my cave as a warning to others.”

Karkat pressed closer to her, his breathing picking up. “Holy fuck, you’re good at this.”

Kanaya laughed softly. “Thank you. I try.”

“Are you… uh, fuck. Is- are you enjoying,” he asked.

“Absolutely,” she admitted softly.

“Okay. Good. Okay.”

Kanaya rubbed at his scalp soothingly. “Relax, Karkat. I can let you know if I’m not enjoying myself. Let me take care of you.”

His body shook softly in her lap. “O-okay.” Kanaya smiled and kissed Karkat’s head. “Touch me, please?”

Kanaya considered it. Below her, Karkat’s bulge was out and straining for contact. “Okay, grubby.” She let her touches get more intense, her hands focus on his grubscars. Karkat’s response was immediate, arching into her hands and moaning in the back of his throat. Kanaya’s own bulge was starting to ache, but she was focusing on him for now.

“Oh, thank you, fuck.”

“It’s hard, isn’t it, not being able to do this yourself?”

Karkat chirped. She watched the muscles in his arms strain, trying to grab his bulge.

“Poor little grub,” she cooed. “No hands or legs to do this with. Come to your lusus whenever you need help with this.” Kanaya shivered. This was perverse, and she loved it. “I’m so happy to help you.”

Karkat’s bulge started to undulate. Kanaya watched it slap helplessly against his leg, then try to tuck into his own nook. But his bulge wasn’t nearly long enough to tuck in like that. Instead, it just slapped around the wet skin ineffectively.

“Spread your legs.”

Karkat did it without comment, but she heard his breathing pick up. With his ankles bound together, he couldn’t spread them fully. But, his knees could spread enough that she’d be able to reach what she needed.

“You’ve been so good, bringing me all that sand from the beach for my cave.” Kanaya had considered taking the opposite tack here - pretending he’d been bad, neglected his duties, and scolding him for it. She had a feeling that he would enjoy praise more. God knows he scolded himself enough, he didn’t need any more. Unless, of course, he asked for it. Could they possibly blur some black into their clusterfuck of a relationship?

“Thank you, you’re welcome, now can you _please_ fucking touch me?”

Kanaya laughed softly. “Patience, I’m getting there.”

Karkat groaned. “My bulge is going to fucking fall off within the fucking tick, you sick fuck.”

“Shh. Shh.” He calmed down a bit. “Can’t do it yourself, can you, grubby? Just have to wait for me.” Kanaya bit her lip. That idea was more than a little arousing.

“Yes,” he said pathetically. Almost whimpering. It was all doing serious _things_ to Kanaya’s bulge. Hopefully, he’d be willing to do other things to her bulge when she was done with his.

“Alright, let’s take care of your problem.” Roughly, she pulled him up and a little closer, so that she could reach his writhing bulge. She handled him like he was less a brick shithouse with 100 pounds on her, and more like he was her tiny grub spawn. For both of their sakes, and the sake of realism, she tried not to pant too audibly with the exertion that took. Then, she reached between Karkat’s legs. He was a bit/torrentially fucking soaked, and shuddered when she ran her fingertip over the folds of his outer nook.

“Do you want your lusus to finger you, Karkat?”

“Oh, fuck, please.”

She plunged one fingertip (clipped, of course) inside of him and felt his nook pulse softly. Her fingers weren’t nearly as thick as a bulge. Not nearly as thick as a crab claw might be, either, but the logistics of doing this with more lusus-appropriate gear were more complicated than Kanaya was willing to experiment with. Yet.

Karkat tried to spread his legs farther, but his ankles wouldn’t allow it. Kanaya worked another finger inside of him, her own breath shuddering. It was filthy and so arousing, the fantasy of doing this to him as a lusus. As _his_ lusus. Things like that weren’t done, for so many excellent reasons. Not the least of which was the comparative size difference between most lusi and their spawn. It was quite literally physically impossible in the vast majority of cases to engage in _any_ kind of extended physical contact with your lusus without sustaining injury. That was before getting into all the warped, disgusting perversions of decency such a relationship would entail.

Lusus play wasn’t entirely unheard of or forbidden, but it was the kind of taboo that made Kanaya thrilled to have found a kindred sick fuck. And Karkat wasn’t just any sick fuck. He was her moirail, and he chittered and squeezed around her fingers when she fluttered her fingers in his nook while dressed like a makeshift lusus.

“What- what can I call you?” he asked breathlessly. “I need to call you something, fuck, it’s so stupid, but-“

“Shh.” She saw the spiral starting to develop and tried to cut it off at the pass. “That’s not stupid, grubby. How about … Inuggag?” She took the name from a fictional lusus she read about at some point.

“O-okay. Thank you. Thank you, Ka-Inugagg.”

His voice seemed to be getting frantic, and she wondered if they should take a time out. She decided to wait until either it got more alarming or he used his word. His heightened emotional state and vulnerability were, after all, kind of the fucking point here.

“You can call me Gagg if that’s too hard.”

Karkat’s nook clenched around Kanaya’s fingers. “Gaag,” he tried shakily.

Kanaya figured she’d made him wait long enough. She ran her free hand along his ribs until it reached his bulge, then grabbed it and started working it. Awkward angle and all, she hoped the fantasy would be enough to carry him over. He certainly seemed to appreciate it now. The worst case scenario was, he’d eventually have to stutter out that he couldn’t do it, and she’d have to push him in some better position to finish him off. Or, well, maybe he couldn’t get off from this. That could happen, too. They’d roll with the punches. She was overthinking it.

Karkat seemed to be having fun, if struggling, but he tended to thrash when he was aroused. His mutant-hot body writhed against her wantonly, reminding her bulge that only a thin layer of cotton cloth separated it from his willing nook.

Kanaya cooed him softly, then hushed. “Calm down, little one. Shh. Calm down.”

Miraculously, he started to calm down. He whimpered pathetically, but the thrashing stilled.

“Fuck.”

Without all his bucking around, she had a much easier time flicking her fingers inside his nook and over his bulge. And he started to tense up again.

“Shh.”

“I- I can’t, it feels good,” he rasped brokenly.

“Yes you can, grub.” This angle was really quite difficult to work with when he was wiggling around like that. And, Kanaya was finding she really enjoyed telling him what to do. Karkat made a little _ahn_ sound and trembled. “Shh. You’re doing well. Just stay calm for me.”

She continued playing with him until he was panting and choking out _Gagg._ He shook from the effort it took to stay somewhat relaxed for her. He was normally so loud during pailing, it was unnatural to have him this wet and open _and_ quiet. For her. She bit her lip to keep from doing something weird, like marking him with her teeth. _That’d be weird, Kanaya. Don’t dwell on it._ She was getting a little too deep into the fantasy of being her little grub’s keeper.

“You’re my grub. I protect you,” she said harshly, clicking.

“Yeah,” Karkat gasped, and started swearing.

When his moans started to crescendo again, and he started to thrash (less than before), Kanaya didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop again. She just buckled in to the ride.

What would a proper lusus say to encourage him? Well, a proper lusus would never fucking touch their grubs like this, it would be obscene and deeply unnatural. Anyways. What would a lusus do. Hmm.

A lusus would step in to correct bad behavior. She’d done that. After that, they’d probably watch from a distance, satisfied that their young was doing well. They wouldn’t coo over their progress or goad them along. After the very earliest grub stages, most lusi were hands-off. Unless given reason to think otherwise, they assumed their troll could set their own limits for eating, drinking, and exercising.

Kanaya would have to ask for clarification later - did he want the earliest grub stage? Did he want point where trolls could barely see or move, and need to be fiercely warded by their protectors? She’d have to ask, ha. As if she’d ever get a clear word out of him about this. She really hoped they could do some troubleshooting after, though. Frankly, this was getting a bit intense for her, too. She wouldn’t be the absolute coolest with never talking about this again. The thought made her chest hurt.

She told herself not to worry. Karkat would understand.

A lusus would be hands-off. So, instead of asking him if he was close, or whispering more sweet nothings in his ear about how safe he was, she just waited and listened. She kept her fingers moving and tried to keep her breathing even as his excitement racketed up.

“I’m- I’m gonna.”

“Good.”

“Can I?”

Kanaya’s nook _ached_. Asking _her_ for permission. Goodness. “Of course, grubling. That’s the whole point. Go ahead.”

All of that relaxation vanished, and Karkat went tight as a bow. His bulge squeezed up on itself, releasing copious fluids onto the bed. His nook clenched tightly around her fingers. Her knuckles knocked together painfully. Worth it.

When he finally went limp, she ran her palms down his sides soothingly.

“That seemed intense,” she commented softly.

“Mmn.” Kanaya’s chest swelled with protective hormones. He was so helpless right now. She’d keep him safe.

She let him recover for a while while she considered her next step. She could ask him for a metaphorical hand. But with each passing second, that felt more and more … vulnerable. And silly. Fucking absurd, really. He’d gotten off. If she asked for reciprocation, it’d be obvious that she enjoyed that just as much as he did, which had to be a complete fucking mystery otherwise. Really, no other hints of to her enjoyment to be seen. Not the least on her green-stained white cotton robe. Truly, what the fuck was she thinking, not wearing underwear.

“Are you sleepy, grub?” she asked softly. “Should I go back to my cave?”

Karkat lazily turned his head to make eye contact with her. “Fuck no, you shouldn’t go back to your cave. What kind of fucking idea is that.”

Kanaya swallowed. “Do you… do you have other plans?” she asked, feeling very naked under his gaze.

He pulled himself away from her and wriggled his way around. It… did things to her, watching him struggle to move like that. Filthy. The way he struggled to maintain his balance without his arms, without leaning against her…

He stared at the green mess between her legs. “Back to your fucking cave, huh.”

“That’s a gratuitous amount of swearing for a grub to his lusus.”

“Oh, fuck off. Do you…” then he trailed off, embarrassed, and looked away. Really, how did either of them even get this far? “I could… help.”

“Yes,” Kanaya said lamely. “I mean. Feel free. I mean- I, well-“

He lowered his body clumsily to rest his head between her legs. He had to headbutt her thighs apart. She watched his fingers stretch and twitch, trying to move as he struggled to adjust himself using just his core muscles. Then he was looking up at her with those fuck-me eyes and ineffectively nudging her skirt out of the way. He bit at it, but struggled to move it more than a few inches. Like he was a grub, with only a grub’s tools at his disposal.

“Oh, my,” she breathed.

“Can you give me a fucking hand here?”

She pushed her skirt out of the way, and he wasted no time wrapping his lips around her wiggling bits, human-style. Kanaya moaned softly and leaned back. She was so wet, and her bulge was absolutely aching for some contact. The hot, sweet softness of his mouth was unreal. Not to mention how absolutely pathetic he was like this. Fuck. Maybe too pathetic. She trusted him, and trusted her own senses, but she didn’t want to accidentally choke him, even for a moment. She grabbed the base of her bulge, just enough to make sure it wouldn’t try to burrow down his throat. He made an indignant sound.

“Don’t want to choke my grub,” she said, and ran a hand down his hair. Then she remembered that any grub talk at this point was obviously and entirely for her own benefit. Oh well.

Karkat looked up at her. Her green stain tainted his pink lips, and his pupils were blown wide. His whole body, pressed flat against the bed…

“Such a good wriggler for your lusus.”

Karkat groaned.

“You suck your lusus’ bulge so well, don’t you? You- fuck. Love making your lusus happy.”

“I love it.”

“Good. You’re doing… so well.”

He trailed lower to lick at her nook, reminding her just how fucking much she needed something inside. She enjoyed the teasing of his tongue until he trailed back up to lavish her bulge. He really couldn’t do both. That was fine. The angle was awkward, but she was able to reach down and get a few fingers inside herself. She felt Karkat moan. She wondered what he wanted to do with his hands, that they kept tugging the ropes at his wrists. She had some guesses.

She didn’t last very long, but at least she managed to bite down most of the humiliating stream of shit. Well, some of it. Karkat liked it. He liked the torrential deluge of green that poured out of her, too.

He waited for her to stop twitching before lifting himself up and settling beside her. With shaking hands, she undid his bindings. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her and papped her head.

Kanaya hadn’t realized how badly she’d wanted that. Shakily, she tried papping him back. He gently pulled her wrist away.

“Get me back later.”

“Okay.”

He always was embarrassingly good at reading her. She wondered at what point he realized this was more than a little bit intense on her end, too.

This was always too good at getting her to talk about things she was nervous to say. “I really would like to talk this over and not pretend it never happened,” she said, without thinking.

“Fine. We can do that.”

“Okay.”

“Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

Best moirail. He made her feel soft and warm.

“No. It was fantastic. But I… I don’t want to not talk about it.”

“Then we’ll talk about it. When you can speak in full sentences again.”

“Okay. That’s. A good plan. Did you… was it good?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, and Kanaya could hear the smile in his voice. “It was fucking fantastic. Now be quiet and take your fucking papping.”

“I can do that.”

Karkat scratched the side of her head. “Good.”

They were gross, they would have to shower, and they would have to face the mortal embarrassment of checking in on what they just did (would in-person or over text be less embarrassing? Trick question, both would be mortifying). But that was later. For now, she had paps from her amazing moirail. That’s all she needed. She wrapped her arms around him and relaxed.


End file.
